Bromine Halogen Arc
It's been three straight days of boring bread and meat meals and absolutely nothing. Alpha is bored to death, but unfortunately unable to sleep due to his internal energy. Kazar, on the other hand is sleeping like it's the end of the world. Alpha was bored to death. He yawned and scanned the horizon just one more time, but knew that there was nothing at all. And he was right. Nothing. Discouraged, Alpha got a fishing rod and started to fish. But even the deep ocean held the barren and boring phenomenon known as nothingness. Eventually, Alpha got tired; he threw the fishing rod into the ocean. “This is madness!!” yelled Alpha, “Could this situation possibly get any ''worse?!” As though answering to his rage, the sky darkened. Lightning flashed, thunder cracked. Rain poured like a waterfall. Well, at least ''something ''happened... though it wasn't exactly something anyone would like. Kazar woke up from the roar of thunder. Prima facie, Kazar foresaw a maelstrom coming their way. He ran to the helm and steered the ship to starboard. Luckily, they managed to evade it. “Hey, Kazar,” asked Alpha, “I'm just curious. Where'd you learn all this meteorology and navigation stuff?” “Well, it's a bit complicated,” said Kazar. ''Eleven years ago, Mossball. It was a normal day like any other, with everything just as it was before. At least, so far. In the distant horizon, a pirate ship appeared. It rained several cannonballs on the island, before docking at the harbor. The pirates spilled out of it like rats, and started their raid. “Kazar!! Disguise yourself as one of their men, with your grandfather!” yelled a man. Kazar disguised himself as one of the pirates, and acted his way into safety. Along with his grandfather, he could do nothing but stand watching as his parents fought the pirates. They used everything they had—rifles, knifes, pipes... Despite this, in the end they were killed. Shot in front of their son. “Mahahahaha!!” laughed Marimo, “You'll all be paying 30,000 a month!! Failure will result in this!!” Seeing no reason to retaliate anymore, Kazar's grandfather paid for himself and his grandson. He reluctantly let go of the coins amassing 60,000. And finally, the two walked home, depressed. Three days later... One day, while out shopping, Kazar found one of Marimo's chests near the harbor. Secretly, he opened it... and found a Devil Fruit. The Kumo Kumo no Mi. He snatched it, threw the chest into the ocean, and ran back home. “Grandfather!! Look what I found!” yelled the excited Kazar, “A Devil Fruit!!” Though without the energy to be excited, his grandfather smiled and told Kazar to eat it. A great deal of anticipation came before the decision. And Kazar, bearing the atmosphere, at the fruit. With new powers acquired, Kazar ran outside. He tested the powers of it. At first, all he could do was turn into a storm cloud. But as days passed, he found its true powers. He could summon all he wanted—rain, hail, snow, wind, and thunder—and decided to study meteorology extensively. Five years later... Kazar decided to launch an attack on Marimo's base. He created a dark cloud above the headquarters, and dropped his rage, his grudge, and his feelings upon it. Lightning flashed. Thunder cracked. And then roared, frying the building like a little shrimp. “But I accidentally killed Marimo,” said Kazar, “So I decided not to use the fruits powers anymore. At least until I became a Marine.” “Wait, I defeated Marimo three days ago!” said Alpha. “No. That was Marimo's son, Marimo II—a piece of crap whose bounty is high just because of his father's actions,” replied Kazar. Suddenly their ship was met with violent turbulence. Right near cannonballs were flying at the ship, exploding at the water's surface, causing such shaking. And in the distance was a lone pirate galleon. Donning a black flag with a skull, it showed off the name of the Toxic Pirates. Then Alpha realized. Something was finally happening. Eagerly, he and Kazar awaited the attack of the foes, smiling. At length the enemies attacked—at least fifty of them boarded the battleship, swiping and sweeping their swords. Amidst the chaos, two men stood together, side by side—the captain, Bromine Halogen, and the first mate, Iodine. “A total of 26,000,000,” said Alpha. “And a Devil Fruit user, I presume?” guessed Kazar, while dodging an attack. “Quite intelligent,” remarked Bromine, “Knowing our coordinates—the middle of the battleship deck.” Alpha dodged a back attack. Then he knocked out the offender with an elbow jab. Seeing this, Iodine laughed. He mocked the two Marines’ incapability of fighting—being outnumbered. And with a jeering expression, he poured some kind of liquid on the deck. The result? The crew members fled back to their ship. Slowly, the wood smoked. Then it sparked. Soon, bright red flames began dancing upon the battleship. But this wasn’t the only ignited object—Alpha’s anger was, too. “You......!” growled Alpha, “How dare you… How dare you—a pirate! Set aflame my ship!!” Alpha, who was smiling just until a moment ago clenched his fists. He trembled with building rage. He glowed with a burning aura. "Ha!! What are you gonna to do about it, Smiley Boy?!" laughed Iodine. "I should warn you dude, cuz' Smiley Boy here," started Kazar, "He's gonna KICK · YOUR · ASS." The shadows illustrated a transformation—a human into a half hawk. Alpha glared. Like an arrow it flew, into Iodine's sight. Quite terrified he was, stumbling backwards. Into the fire. Bromine ordered him to fight Kazar and personally confronted Alpha. He stared at the pissed off Marine, face to face, eye to eye. Suddenly, the deck broke apart—Alpha fell down into the basement. "A navigator, you say? Then you must be able to foretell the weather!" said Iodine. "...Rain with a heavy chance of thunder and wind." The dark grey clouds turned deep black. Thunder cracked fiercer than ever, lighting the dark sky. From the distance a swirl flew, which grew into a whirl, then a twister. The flames were blown—some overboard, some to the superstructure. "Furai." Naturally Iodine was met with a firestorm. He tried his best to stay rooted, barely keeping his eyes open. At last he flew, destroying the superstructure. He got back up. He brushed off the ash particles from his clothes, and took out two bottles—one was filled with water, while the other was filled with a blury white liquid. In a bucket, he mixed the two. "Dammit..." groaned Alpha. Just as his anger was about to hit the pinnacle, he noticed a bucket of water. His scrammbled mind quickly organized itself, and ordered Alpha to grab it. Up he ran, on the stairs. Once he reached the deck, he would spray the water everywhere, cleaning up the mess. But as he neared, he found the situation different than he had imagined. Bright fumes where jumping about, with flames spreading everywhere. "Water?! Heh," said Bromine, noticing the bucket, "Suit yourself, if you wish to die." While Alpha was unaware of the consequences, he did realize that water was not of help. Instead he flew at the origin of the fumes, and kicked it. Far, far away. Gas burst everywhere, further damaging and igniting the ship. Of course, Alpha was lit aflame, too. This didn't seem to deter him, though... "Ineffective," said Kazar, "You think I'm Paramecia?" "What?" replied Iodine, "...Well, duh!" Despite what many would think, ''Iodine ''was right... at least, partially. He took out another bottle, filled with brown liquid. And guess what. He threw it. Like the splash potions in Minecraft. The funny thing is, it actually worked. The bottle broke on the deck, and burned through Kazar's clouds. He jumped about, trying to get rid of the burning chemical. Accidentally he kicked the mast; the dying out fire was revived. "Inspiration...? Furai: Sound of Fire!!" yelled Kazar. Iodine was met with a secondary firestorm; this time, even bigger. His expression showed all sorts of...expressions—terror, surprise, agony, etc. Once the blaze cleared, all that was left was an unconscious body. "Red Hawk!!" yelled Alpha. Jump, spin, swipe—a blur of red embers. Bromine was slapped, and knocked away; but not down. He got up, just like every other villain. And of course he scowled. And of course he revealed his powers—the Yukai Yukai no Mi. The steel shaft he was leaning on dissolved. The stone linings of the destroyed ship melted. Even the floor boards, made of pure oak, liquefied. "Hahahaha!!! You can't touch me now, can you, Smiley Boy?!" maniacally laughed Bromine. "Asshole, don't you know I'm on fire?! I don't have to touch you!!" retorted Alpha. He angrily said otherwise, just like every other main character. And of course he retaliated. And of course it was powerful. A pulse of beautiful flames decorated the area; as well as Bromine. Painted and charred a natural black, the unconscious body was arrested. Locked up, with his subordinate, in a portable Kairoseki cage. Category:AlphaDbeta Category:Stories Category:The Triple D